


26FEB2020

by Markslut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markslut/pseuds/Markslut
Summary: 不是ABO，只是狗狗I just combined all different random pieces I've saved in my notes into one lol
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 25





	26FEB2020

“滚开。”

罗渽民的语气带上了明显的怒意，他攥着车钥匙的拳头正撑在玄关的鞋柜顶上，整个人在李帝努的压迫下非常勉强地才稳住身形。含糊的脏字从嘴里吐出，罗渽民要李帝努松手，他一边恼火地想要掰开男人扣在自己腰身上的手指，一边为自己听见前男友请病假旷工好几天的闲言碎语就跑来查看的行为恼火不已。放手。罗渽民再次出声催促，身后的人久久没有回话，抱着他的腰肢的手臂反而加大了力度。

李帝努短促地吸气，几近痴迷地把鼻口都埋进罗渽民衬衫领子里嗅着，着魔地闻他的发尾，闻他的衣领，随即又长长地吐出一口气喷洒在罗渽民的后颈上，烫得被困在怀里的人脖子一缩。罗渽民又气又恼，他刚挣扎着要躲开，李帝努压在嗓子眼里的呼噜声就又隐隐约约响起。狩猎中的野兽为了震慑猎物常常会发出信号进行警告，李帝努也是一样，他警告罗渽民不要轻举妄动，更不要尝试逃脱。“该死的，该死的…”罗渽民咬得牙齿咯吱作响，“我们已经分手了！”他大骂道，“疯子，狗崽子。”

像是燃烧中的焰火被抽干氧气，像是汹涌的浪潮被冰层覆盖，罗渽民的话引来了片刻沉默的僵持，李帝努确实是顿了一下，却依旧没有回应他。罗渽民从背面被钳制住没有办法看见李帝努的表情，再次开口时有意放软了声音，这是李帝努在共同分享的上千日里最为熟悉的语调，罗渽民小声地叫李帝努小诺，说小诺，先松开我好不好？

李帝努似乎动了一下，从鼻腔里哼出一个模糊的音调，罗渽民不知道该期待什么，试探性地把这个音节归类为应允。可是李帝努手上动作却不像给予出的承诺，反而衬得原先的哼声更像一个下意识的应答。李帝努确实没有在想太多，他难得的无视了罗渽民再次的发声，趁着这个间隙轻松地把大腿卡进身前人的腿间，又用嘴唇去触碰罗渽民带着耳钉的耳垂软肉。紧贴在罗渽民背上的体温随着在单方面困境中流逝的时间又攀升了几度，李帝努像是高烧中病人开始嘀嘀咕咕地说着胡话，扣在罗渽民腰间的手掌心隔着一层布料从他的小腹慢慢磨蹭着下滑。

“渽民，渽民……”

是错觉吗？罗渽民被传来的热度烫得不自觉发抖，仿佛李帝努掌心攥着一团火，从胸腹一路向下将他点燃，将他吞噬。罗渽民能明显察觉到加速运作的心脏，跳动的触感太过鲜活，它在罗渽民的胸腔中碰撞，在李帝努的呼气间波动，在混着杂乱无章的喘息和衣料摩擦声的空旷走廊上动摇着一切。罗渽民有意退缩，在明知道无果的情况下仍然选择尝试向后躲开，这几乎是一个下意识的举动，却正中下怀。李帝努双手一捞便摁住他的小腹将罗渽民向后压，从下往上的推挤逼得罗渽民连脚尖都踮起一些。他贴的好近，发出小声惊呼，堪比投怀送抱，实际上却被李帝努越锁越紧。低沉的喘息近在咫尺，罗渽民只要一偏头就会呈现出相当诡异的，只存在热恋情侣之间的索吻姿势。身形相仿的男人勃起的阴茎在裤子里紧贴着他的臀缝上下磨蹭，罗渽民浑身僵硬，薄汗已经浸湿了发根。

“娜娜…”

李帝努又嗅了好几下，侧着头伸出舌头慢慢地从下往上舔舐着罗渽民裸露在外的脖颈。他的头发长得有些长了，大抵是从分手之后就没有再认真修剪过，现在粗略地拂过罗渽民脖子上泛着漂亮粉红色的肌肤，黑色的发丝和后者褪色的薄红发色纠缠相融。罗渽民在被触碰的一瞬间几乎是汗毛倒竖，没有什么是比肌肉记忆更加让他难堪的，他在最初的紧绷后便双腿便发软到只能靠着李帝努的支撑才勉强站立。男人在这时候又显得极其有耐心，先是牙齿微微收拢，然后上下的唇瓣贴蹭着留下一个吮吻。

毫不掩饰的贪婪和欲望织出铺天盖地的网向罗渽民袭来，他被李帝努缚束，被捕获，被触摸，最后像最完美的私人战利品被分解陈列，被赤裸裸剖开。李帝努甚至没有用力，没有红痕，没有牙印，一个单纯的调情动作就让罗渽民几乎失去理智。

他就这么勃起了。

他骂李帝努狗崽子，这词实在是再贴切不过。狼犬类人在发情的时候攻击性会明显变强，李帝努没有让罗渽民如愿的生出尖耳和蓬松的尾巴，阴茎却跟着产生变化多加上几圈的尺寸，赤裸裸散发着野性。罗渽民在做爱的时候又显得娇气了，他有点怕疼，在交往期间大多数时间需要明令喝止李帝努在他准备好之前爬上床来。他们会买来大号的玩具方便罗渽民提前扩张，共同选购的大多数性用品都非常恶趣味的在外露的一部分上缀着毛茸茸的装饰，像是款式不同的尾巴——这是李帝努要求的，他很少要求什么，而作为男朋友的罗渽民也很难不在被他的小狗用湿漉漉的眼神乞求的时候狠下心来说不。但是罗渽民不让李帝努碰他，自己红着眼睛想办法吃进去。

他总是用很多很多的润滑，被穴肉捂热后就随着玩具的抽插发出黏糊糊的噗叽声。罗渽民坐在床沿上费劲地操开自己方便李帝努一会捡便宜，他双腿打开时平衡感又不太好了，身子也跟着向后仰，靠着尾椎骨受力帮忙保持平衡，有时候喘不上气了都还要省下力气用来骂两句李帝努和他讨厌的发情期。

说实话...说实话，李帝努并不太在乎罗渽民的抱怨是不是真心的，他在这种时候话都很少，大多数时间都是裸着上身，露出一具让罗渽民光是看着便不断吞咽口水的肉体。年轻又英俊的男孩通常会戴着罗渽民在一周年纪念时送给他的皮革制项圈，只穿着一条黑色的裤子，没有穿内裤，因为罗渽民觉得没必要，但是在李帝努索性全脱了之后又有些受不了，好在好脾气的人并不在意罗渽民这些麻烦的情趣，没了布料阻挡的裆部总是会在准备过程中慢慢的鼓起熟悉的弧度，而罗渽民每每看见了就一定要犯贱去用脚碾。他的小狗总是很听话的跪坐在地上用变得更浅的双眼盯着坐在床沿上的罗渽民，这是李帝努狩猎前的习惯。牙齿已经在愈发急促的呼吸中变得尖锐，但是他被训练得很好，李帝努只会默不作声的用指腹反复摩挲着罗渽民的脚踝，等到罗渽民玩弄到自己的阴茎也呈现出勃起滴水的状态后就会用掌心包拢住他的脚跟抬起来。罗渽民忍不住合拢双腿，膝盖碰到一块的时候手还插在大腿根的缝隙里，但还是挨不过李帝努握住脚腕后的一扯。他会慢吞吞地亲吻罗渽民的脚尖，伸出舌头舔舐敏感的脚趾，含入口中后用犬齿轻轻啃咬，用舌面从侧面包裹、吸吮、再马上滑走。细腻绵密的吻顺着绷紧的脚背一路上游，李帝努抓着罗渽民的脚腕在他大腿内侧一边边用粗糙的舌苔舔舐着娇嫩的皮肤。直到罗渽民用颤抖的声音告诉他可以了。

做爱的前期大多数时间都是这样，李帝努在进入状态前也是一如既往的好脾气，他偶尔会把罗渽民抱到腿上，分开大腿面对面坐着用手指，但是罗渽民说李帝努笨手笨脚的，便非要亲自动手，实际上相当享受在自渎时被冷落的小男友投射在他身上阴晦的眼神。罗渽民偶尔会在李帝努插入之前就被舔弄到高潮，在快感的巅峰时还会边快速抽动玩具边可怜巴巴地低头要李帝努亲他，连舌头都一并伸出来。但是李帝努也并不是每次都会买账，李帝努会下力气咬他，罗渽民吃痛时就眼泪汪汪，他会扣住罗渽民的手腕连带着玩具一起往外抽出，也不顾还正在痉挛抽搐的穴肉便粗鲁插入。罗渽民喜欢的玩具大多小巧又精致，他甚至会有意的挑选更偏女性化的粉色，晕开的淡彩刚好搭上了他开始掉色的头发，却也在操得熟烂的艳红色穴肉翻出时互相印衬。

上学的时候罗渽民就时常拉着李帝努来到大学城有名的地下酒吧，坐在吧台椅上的时候罗渽民就会故意用脚去蹭边上李帝努的小腿，如果是在隐蔽的卡座里他就会像所有情侣一样爬到李帝努身上坐好，在震耳欲聋的音乐中和他接吻。罗渽民拉着李帝努的手伸到腿间，告诉李帝努要夹不住了，他喊哥哥，让李帝努摸摸他，救救他。

被电子产品疼爱过的淫穴敏感到触碰不得，李帝努却没有怎么惯着他，在卫生间落锁后就摸着腰窝探入裤子里，完全没有要把还在运作中的跳蛋先取出来的意思，反而直接插入两根手指在罗渽民的惊叫声中将他送上顶端。他们总是闹出很大动静，或者说罗渽民总是。他在被李帝努摁住，后脑勺撞上门板的时候还有些头晕目眩，阴茎却又在内裤里抽动着溢出些浊液。他们有时候在昏暗的路灯下接吻，跌跌撞撞地回到公寓，在撞进房门里反手锁上门时罗渽民可能连内裤都已经被拽落到膝盖，他那个可怜的小了他两岁的室友总是会红着脸的被踢出家门，去隔壁留学生家中借宿。

罗渽民总是对稀奇古怪的小东西产生兴趣，所以往往在准备的过程时只捣软了入口的一寸两寸。他会用双指做剪刀手势对着李帝努分开穴口，展露出被润滑液浸透的甬道，兴奋过度的穴肉在收缩时又会挤出一小股黏液，煽情又下流的要命。李帝努在插入的后期依旧有些困难，阴茎在抵进后慢慢地又被紧箍得头皮发麻，他抵达了罗渽民自己照顾不到的深处，而罗渽民早就在他耳边发出露骨的叫声。  
罗渽民就是故意的，李帝努早就知道，罗渽民骗人，他爱死了李帝努给他带来的钝痛感。

发情期间的李帝努对领地意识高涨到了前所未有的等级，他限制罗渽民的行动，还会有点良心地翻出流食和水来喂给罗渽民以保证他不会在自己还没射精前就昏过去。李帝努把他摁在鞋柜上操，摁在沙发背上操，把罗渽民打翻在地上的时候就拽着他后脑勺的头发操，迫使他高高抬起臀部却塌下腰伏在地毯上。罗渽民神志恍惚，时常说不出一句完整的话来，可是他叫的好大声，一会满嘴脏话的痛骂李帝努是喂不熟的白眼狼，却小腿痉挛，尖叫着从穴内往外淌好多好多的水；一会又哭到连讲话都磕磕巴巴，他喊李帝努哥哥，撒娇时会叫欧巴，说好像快要死掉了，哭到打嗝地抱怨李帝努要把他操怀孕了。

罗渽民浑浑沌沌地过了三天，被翻来覆去的期间似乎都能听见肚子里的水声。他被内射了好多次，在李帝努结束粗鲁的抽送卡入最深处射精时伸出手摸索着触碰交合处，犬类生殖系统赋予的结每次都撑得罗渽民难受得流泪，他摸着微微鼓起的小腹，只能有气无力的说不行了。而李帝努为了防止精液的外流时常在没有做爱时都依然会插在里面，他抱着罗渽民睡着，低头就能亲吻到他漂亮的情人，他的失而复得的玫瑰。

“我爱你。”

李帝努喃喃道，翻来覆去还是这么一句。连绵不断的吻又再次覆盖上罗渽民每一寸肌肤，后者没有力气再做反应，耳旁也嗡嗡作响，却仍然在昏过去前听见了李帝努对他宣布的终身囚禁。

**Author's Note:**

> <3~


End file.
